


Laugh Maker

by Shinju_Tori



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AS SOON AS YOU HEAR IT, Bump of Chicken, INSTANT JOELAY, Japanese Music is the best, M/M, Songfic, THIS SONG MAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel was crying alone when someone called "The Laugh Maker" came to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh Maker

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song if you want to listen to it while reading: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9FeWAhhQwA
> 
> Also I would blame pfennings for getting me hooked on this ship but meh I ain't even mad...
> 
> Let's get going! ALLONSY~! :D

_**The sound of knocking rolls around this tear-soaked room.** _   
_**Though I don't want anyone to see me looking like this, what the hell, who is it?** _

Joel stood in his room, leaning against the locked door, crying. Everything was hard to do, and everyone around him ended up hurting him ( _however unintentionally_ ), so he had shut them all out and stayed by himself. The water of his tears slowly collected and had just barely brushed the tops of his feet when something happened that had never happened before: Someone knocked at the door.

Joel thought he was hallucinating at first and made an attempt at wiping away the tear streaks on his face. He choked back a sob, his tears coming to a stop as he hoarsely called out, "What the hell do you want?! Who the fuck are you?!"

_**"I am nobody important, but I have been called 'Laugh Maker.'** _   
_**I have come to bring you a smile. It's cold, so please let me in."** _

A guy's voice cheerily responded "My real name isn't that important, but most people call me 'Laugh Maker!" The doorknob shook and rattled as the guy said coaxingly, "I came here to give you a smile. Now I'm kinda freezing my ass off in the cold out here, so can I come in?"

_**'Laugh Maker?' Don't joke with me! I don't recall sending for something like that!** _   
_**I don't care; just disappear. If you're there I won't be able to cry, will I?** _

Joel screamed out, turning to face the door as he slammed his fists against it, "'Laugh Maker?' Don't you fucking joke with me! I don't remember calling for anyone like that!" He hugged his shoulders, resting his forehead against the door as tears made their way down his face again, shouting, "I don't give a fuck! Just go the fuck away!"

He mumbled, his shoulders slumping sadly, "If you're here I can't cry on my own...Can I?"

_**Lu-la-la-lu-la Lu-la-la-lu-la** _   
  
_**The sound of knocking flies through this heavily-flooded room.** _   
_**Is that bastard still harassing me? Didn't I tell him to just disappear?** _

An undeterminable amount of time later, Joel's tears had filled the room up to his ankles. He glared over his shoulder at the door he was leaning against as it shook with the reverberations of someone ( _Laugh Maker?_ ) knocking again.

"Why are you still fucking harassing me!?" He shouted "I thought I told you to go the fuck away!"

_**"You're the first person who's ever told me words like that since I've been born.** _   
_**I've become extremely sad. What will I do? I feel like I'm going to cry."**_

Laugh Maker's voice trembled and cracked slightly as he replied "Y-You're the first person who has ever told me to g-go away since I was a kid." He gave a shaking inhale before saying, his voice hitching slightly, "F-Fuck...Now I-I'm the sad one...W-What'll I do n-now? F-Feels like I'm g-gonna start c-crying..."

_**'Laugh Maker?' Don't joke with me! There's nothing I can do if you're going to cry!** _   
_**I'm the one who wants to cry! I don't recall sending for something like this!** _

Joel covered his ears as he screamed out "Don't you dare joke with me, Laugh Maker! If you cry I'm not gonna do anything about it!" He sobbed out loud, tears streaming down his cheeks, "G-Goddammit, **I'm** the one who w-wanted to cry! I n-never asked for y-you to come h-h-here, y-you a-asshole!"

_**Lu-la-la-lu-la Lu-la-la-lu-la** _   
  
_**Two crying voices, far away...**_

_**Back-to-back, separated by a door, hiccups mixed into our sobs.** _   
_**Back-to-back, hugging our knees, completely exhausted, we cry.** _

Both of them burst into tears, their voices mingling and mixing until Joel wasn't sure which sobs were his or Laugh Maker's. The water grew deeper as he sobbed until it reached mid-calf on him. Eventually he cried himself out and sagged to the floor, putting his back to the door

There was a moment where their hiccups mixed into their sobs, Laugh Maker's squeakier than his own. Joel heaved a heavy shaking sigh and heard Laugh Maker do the same.

_**Even now do you resolutely intend to make me laugh, Laugh Maker?** _   
_**"That is my sole purpose in life. If I can't make you laugh, then I won't leave."** _

"Hey...Laugh Maker?" Joel quietly asked.

"What is it Joel?" Laugh Maker replied, just as quietly.

He hesitated before asking "Do you still intend to make me laugh and smile?"

Laugh Maker's reply was quiet but firm, "That's my only job. Until I do that I won't leave you!"  
  
 _**I had thought that I'd let you into the room now, but there's a problem.** _  
_**The door won't open. There's too much water pressure from the accumulated tears.** _  
_**Force the door open from your side; I've already opened it with the key.** _  
_**Yes or no, just say something!** _  
  
_**What's wrong? Hey, don't tell me...** _

Joel swallowed standing up, ignoring his soaked clothes. He debated with himself before turning to the door and unlocking it. He tried to pull it open but found that he couldn't. "Fuck..." Joel muttered before calling out "Hey! Laugh Maker? I unlocked the door! You just have to push it open from your side!"

His eyebrows furrowed together as he called out banging on the door with a fist "Whether you want to come in or not please just answer me! Is something wrong?" His eyes widened as he muttered "Wait...Don't tell me that-!"

He cut himself off as silence greeted his words.  
  
 _**'Laugh Maker?' Don't joke with me! Just now he's left me all alone!** _  
_**He didn't care and just vanished! He betrayed me the instant I trusted him!** _  
_**'Laugh Maker?' Don't joke with me! The sound of the window opposite breaking...** _  
_**Holding an iron pipe and a crying face "I've brought you your smile."** _

He cried out "Don't fucking joke with me Laugh Maker! Don't tell me you left me all alone!" Joel pounded his fist against the door shouting "You just fucking vanished on me right when I was getting ready to trust you! Goddammit Laugh Maker you son of a-!"

He was interuppted by the sound of the window behind him shattering.  Joel spun around to see a pale Hispanic guy in his early 20s, wearing glasses, a red t-shirt, grey shorts, and black and white checked shoes, crouched on his windowsill. In his hands he was carrying a metal pipe.  There were visible tear streaks on his cheeks as he looked at Joel. He gave Joel a crooked smile and spoke in Laugh Maker's voice, no longer altered by the door, "I got you your fucking smile Joel..."

Joel burst into a mixture of laughter and tears as he went over and pulled the younger man off of the windowsill and into his arms. Laugh Maker immediately wrapped his arms around Joel's waist, soothingly rubbing his back as Joel sobbed into his shoulder.

_**Lu-la-la-lu-la Lu-la-la-lu-la** _   
  
_**He pulls out a small mirror and thrusts it before me, saying** _   
_**"This is your crying, smiling face."** _   
  
_**I was shocked, but indeed, I was smiling.** _

When Joel's sobs died down, Laugh Maker pulled away from Joel, holding up one hand as he brought out a small square mirror out of his pocket and then held it out to Joel. He playfully said, "Whaddya know, asshole. Even your crying face can smile." Joel looked at him confused until he saw his reflection.

He really was smiling. A small smile yes, but still a smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself..." Joel sheepishly scratched his head before offering Laugh Maker his right hand, the smile growing into a grin that lit up his face, "I'm Joel Heyman." _**  
**_

Laugh Maker smiled back and took his hand saying "As I said, most people call me Laugh Maker but to my friends and family I'm Ray Narvaez Jr."

Joel shook his hand "It's wonderful to meet you Ray. Thanks for the smile."

Ray shrugged and grinned at him "Don't mention it..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya guys liked it~! 
> 
> For those of you following my RvB stories:  
> Don't worry next bit of SNESNE will be up soon as well as a 2- or 3-shot that takes place in the same universe.


End file.
